


Me alegro por ti

by David_omar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/David_omar/pseuds/David_omar
Summary: Bueno estoy en una semana sterek y toca recuentro .......Jajaja no me maten vi un video en Facebook de una caricatura y me gustó cambie unas cosas para que pudiera tener sentido
Relationships: sterek - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Me alegro por ti

Llegas a la fiesta y ves a tus amigos después de mucho tiempo. Te preguntas sí han cambiado. 

Toman unos tragos, se ponen al día y es cuando finalmente lo miras después de tanto tiempo. Tratas de mirar a otra parte, pero sientes cómo su presencia está en todas partes de la fiesta. Se acerca a saludar y tratas de mantener el control.

Te alejas con tus amigas y bailan toda la noche. Sientes su mirada en tu espalda y sigues bebiendo para mantenerte tranquilo, pero no funciona. Decides irte. Te despides de todos y haces planes para ir a tomar un café al día siguiente y sales del lugar. 

Esperas el taxi cuando un auto que conoces bien se detiene frente a ti.

—¿Quieres un aventón? —Dice una voz que conoces muy bien, pero asientes así que te subes.

Te sientes algo incómodo y miras por la ventana hasta lo vuelves a escuchar.

—¿Y cómo te va? Lo último que supe es que te fuiste a Italia.

Te pones nervioso, tratas de mantener la calma y te las arreglas para contestar.

—Bien, es un buen lugar para visitar y pensar.

Es lo último que se dicen durante el camino a tu casa. Te mantienes viendo por la ventana hasta que sientes que el auto se detiene. Te bajas del auto y lo escuchas una última vez.

—Stiles, espera, tengo algo que decirte. No sé cuál es la mejor manera de decirlo. Estoy saliendo con otra persona románticamente.

Las palabras entran a tus oídos y recuerdas que la verdadera razón por la que te fuiste a Italia, fue porque viste a tu futuro marido besarse con alguien más. 

En ese momento pensaste, ¿una aventura? Están borrachos, es por el calor del momento lo que sea. Pero luego le pone la mano en la cintura como lo hacía contigo, y sabes qué significa; TE TENGO.

Cuando te lo hacía te sentías seguro y protegido. Te diste cuenta que nunca lo volverías a sentir y tu corazón se rompió.

Te fuiste y aunque tú lo querías, estuviste completamente solo, a la deriva sin mapa o brújula, sin idea de dónde ir o qué hacer. 

Así que te fuiste a Italia pensando en encontrar algo más, una conexión con algo más grande. Pero no es así, de hecho, te terminas sintiendo más solo que antes de irte.

Pero sobreviviste, y aprendiste que puedes estar solo, que ya no necesitas que él te cuide. 

Entonces lo miras y sonríes.

—Me alegro por ti, Derek.


End file.
